bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendly Competition: Captains Clash!
Shin Nagakura was busy training in one of the many open training grounds near his Division's Squad Station. He sat in a meditative pose with his zanpakuto set neatly across his crossed knees, though he wasn't performing Jinzen. Particles of Kidō formed around his shoulders, before he tutted and stood. "Guess my head just isn't in it today. I wonder what ol' Tadashi's up to?" He made shape to walk away, but stopped when he sensed a powerful presence! As he traced the source of the energy the soft sound of someone playing the flute drifted into his ears. The sound was magical and only served for him to search harder. Soon he came to the barracks for the kido corps where a woman in armor was playing the flute. She noticed the stranger and looked up, stopping her melody to greet him. "Welcome to the kido corps barracks. How could I help? Shin shook himself out of his entrancement and grinned like a fool. "Have I died and gone to heaven by any chance?" He asked. "Because if I have, I'm likin' what I see so far. Wait a minute... I know you from somewhere... Well, I'm Shin Nagakura. Captain of the 7th Division, but pretend ya didn't hear that last part." "Really, Nagakura-taicho, You might know me as the captain of the kido corps, Shinnyuu Sasayaki. But may I inquire why your presence is required here." She asked her fellow captain in polite tones. "Did you come for a sparring match, or to talk about music, or some other trivial matter?" She had a playful look in her eyes as she regarded Shin. "Oh, definitely music. I play the harmonica poorly, myself. But please, call me Shin. I'm off duty, and taicho makes me feel old." He laughed weakly before walking forward. "But your music? Divine. Had me completely captivated. You play often?" Shinnyuu gave a chuckle, "Often, please allow me a second to think... I play the oboe, the flute, piccolo, violin, mandolin, viola, cello, recorder, guitar... shall I go on? I really enjoy music so I hope I don't bore you, Shin-san." Shinnyuu recited her instruments to Shin's growing wonder. And his mouth was opening more in wonder as the list grew. "No, your not boring me. But wow, that's a list and a half!" He scratched his head and smiled though, his tone of voice pleased. "My youngest sister would get on well with you, Shinnyuu-san. She plays a lot of music." He took out his harmonica and played a fleeting, but low-pitched tune that he knew and played often. It lasted no longer than a minute. "My mother loved that little tune..." He suddenly sounded quite sad. Shinnyuu closed her eyes, she let the music engulf her before replying "It is a lovely tune, but why do you now seem so sad, Shin-san." She asked him, hoping not to annoy him. He took a seat and sighed. "... It was just after Rika, my sister, was born. Our mother fell ill, and her last request aside from looking after the family, was for me to play her that tune. She loved it that much, and that is why I love it myself. But, let's talk of happier things." He waved a hand across his face and when he turned around, he was all smiles and cheer again. "Oh so sorry to hear." Shin maybe thought he saw a tear roll down Shinnyuu's face but he couldn't be sure. "I was just about to practice my skills, would you care to join me?" She asked him while moving for her sword which was a few yards away, under a tree. She picked it up and turned to receive his answer. His sword had already been silently drawn. "Naw, you couldn't have known, so don't worry about it." His tone was still cheerful, though. "As they say, Shinnyuu-san, ladies first." He adopted a ready position, with the blunt edge of his zanpakuto resting on his left forearm. "Really, Shin-san. I am a very strong captain. Head of kido corps. And someone not known to ever hold back." Shinnyuu informed her opponent and once he acknowledged that she simply raised on finger at him. "lets start small, Sho." A massive force hurled it self into Shin as he braced himself. Even though it was only an incredibly weak Kidō attack, her superb mastery made it all the more deadly! The force alone sent him trailing backwards, and his smile only grew. He had no chance against her Kidō with his own, so that path was already gone. "Oh, believe me. The Kidō Corps have my utmost respect." Pressurized Kidō formed around his shoulders and forearms, ripping apart his floral-like jacket. "Shunkō." He flashed forward, and struck the ground a small distance from her, releasing a powerful shock wave that spread outward! She jumped into the air to avoid the blast and again raised a finger at Shin, but then grinned and flatened her palm out, Sokatsui." A huge blast of blue energy flew toward Shin, knowing she could use these low level spells all day. As the spell flew toward him she readied her sword. With pressurized Kidō flowing along his arms, Shin drew his left arm back as a swirl pattern formed on his fist as he struck the Sōkatsui with a blast of equal strength and speed in order to negate it. "Not bad at all, Shinnyuu-san! Your Kidō skill is phenomenal." He flashed towards her and drew his second sealed zanpakuto, aiming his right blade for her chest! "You are too kind, Shin-san, To be calling my mastery in kido when I am yet to use any high level spell." She uttuered after sidestepping the blow. Sparks flew off her armor as the blade grazed the edge, "Your skill in Kidō is also good, to maintain shunko '''and perform '''hanki. But now I suppose you should now appear and play, Yousei Dansu." Fairy like images surrounded Shinnyuu as she released her zanpaktou. Then she looked up at Shin and flashed before him, slashing at his midriff! He leapt to avoid her strike, Shinnyuu's blade cutting his right side as he moved. Sliding to a halt, Shin raised his head and leapt skywards! "Thanks for the compliments, Shinnyuu-san. If I may say so, your release was beautiful." The Kidō wrapping around his body vanished, as he held his zanpakuto skyward, as he prepared a strike! The blade glowed brilliantly. "Kakusan Kiryoku!" His twin-swords remained the same though, as he brought his right blade down upon her! Shinnyuu leapt back to avoid the attack and readied her sword to block the strike that followed all the while while chanting "Water is life's maker and matrix, mother and medium! Free flowing might of the ocean, bind and restrict with your grace. 'Ekitai Kinko'" As she finished she waved her arm in the air. Then kanji symbols that were seemingly made from kanji floated at a high speed toward Shin. "Not fast enough!" Shinnyuu was caught off guard as Shin used shunpo to doge the spell and appear above her again. "Nice dodge Shin-san, But I must now use this, Hanei." Shin flew back up from the power coming from Shinnyuu. He stopped himself in the air and raised an eyebrow is surprise. "Did you just repel me?" He asked quickly. "I felt something pushing me away..." He hefted his zanpakuto again and grinned as he raised it high into the air. "Will Power." A set of armored pauldrons formed on his shoulders and his hair grew a softer color. "My zanpakuto gives me three individual sets of abilities, but I can only use one at a time. This is my will power stage, so I get stronger the stronger my own will becomes." He explained before lunging forward again to test his theory. "Enkosen," Shinnyuu created the barrier to protect herself from Shin's slash. "Thank you for explaining your ability to me. Now, try this Hyoga Seiran" The ice rushed at a frightening speed toward Shin. Th very atmosphere cooled from the power of the spell. And Shin was propelled backwards at a frightening pace to smash against the back wall! He landed with a thud on the floor. "Ouch. That one hurt." He spoke into the ground before rising and smiling like a big, childish goof. "But you're welcome, Shinnyuu-san. Iji." A blast of concussive force shot towards her. Shinnyuu raised a finger at the oncoming wave "Mashou" Thw words came out at the wave dissapted mere inches from Shinnyuu. "That was powerful, Shin-san. Does that mean your very determined. If so I will let you now my power. It is frightening, It's the power of reflection." She again readied her sword. Shin laughed and nodded. "I'm always pretty fired up in a battle, so don't take it personally." But he had been right. "But reflection? That would be pretty handy, especially when fighting against a group..." He readied himself, before moving forward quickly with both blades drew back for a strike. He lunged forward before Shinnyuu could react and managed to send her back from the blow; without the armour she would have been critically injured. She regained posture "It is also useful against single people. Chikyuu," A large pit opened beneath Shin's feet as Shinnyuu used shunpo to appear above him. "Kouu Kakuzen Kyousha" The spears flew at the off balance Shin. Shin regained his balance quickly, though he made it away with two spears sticking through his body; one through his right ribcage and the other through his left shoulder. He tutted, and braced himself as he pulled the spears free before shattering them in his hand. "... Not bad at all, Shinnyuu-san." The armor on his shoulders disappeared as he entered his Vitality Stage. "This stage becomes stronger the more damage I take, so be careful." The damage he'd taken already caused his movements to be swifter, as he flashed toward Shinnyuu and made a piercing slash with his left blade. With a small yelp, Shinnyuu huridely raised her sword to bock the incoming attack and the next, ad the one after that. His skill and strength and speed had all improved so she was strugling to keep up. "Raito" Shinnyuu called out as she was destabalised by Shin's last blow. She was now vunerable. Shin's final strike, though, only grazed the outside of her armor as he pulled his arm back to stop it inflicting damage. "I'm not here to seriously injure you, Shinnyuu-san. This is only a friendly sparring session." He smiled and outstretched his hand to help her up before leaping backwards. "Let's go again." He said with a happy grin. "She kept up with my swordsmanship pretty well..." He thought calmly. "Thank you for being kind. Suppose I should go completely out, no regrets?" Shinnyuu bowed to her opponent before readying herself again. Shin smiled and returned the gesture. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Shinnyuu-san." Shin replied. His Vitality Sage vanished, as he entered his Energy Stage instead. His appearance remained the same, only he became surrounded in a beautiful display of pink energy. "My energy stage, becomes stronger as I become weaker. Perfect for long battles." He adopted a defensive stance. "Lets make this a short battle then!" Shinnyuu challenged before finshing her sentence. "Bakudo 99: Kin. Bakudo 99: Bankin" 'Fabric started to pin Shin to the floor as arrows then flew at him, causing great pain. "''First song: Halting Fabric" ''The fabric grew stronger and Shin felt the power of the spell. He struggled against the bonds that held him. No one could dissolve Kidō of this power. ''"Unless...!" It was all he could do. Pressurized Kidō formed again on his arms, but instead of cloaking them like Shunkō normally did, the energy entered directly into his body; increasing all his base skills at once! Using a full bodied '''Hanki, Shin caused the Kidō to dissipate, but he himself was left weakened and tired from the exertion. "... This is... my own original... Shunkō." The strain needed just to maintain it with the injuries already suffered caused him to exit it almost immediately, the relieve at doing so filling his body. "Let's go." Shinnyuu's face almost lit up and collapased at the same time. "that was extreemly clever of you Shin-taicho. You have my respect." Shinnyuu was calm and adopted another defensive stance while chuckling to her-self. Then a fairy-shaped entity appeared in front of Shin, blocking his vision as Shinnyuu raced forward, hoping to run Shin through. "'Hiki, ''No regrets right?" Shin felt the kido pulling him onto Shinnyu's outstretched sword. "And you have mine." As he flew forward, his pink colored energy took the form of two hundred continually spinning blades of pink energy, which all flew towards where Shin and Shinnyuu were going towards! With his attack executed, he quickly changed to his Will Power Stage in order to strengthen his physical resistance, because dodging was out of the question. Her sword pierced his mid-section and blood flowed freely as the blades descended quickly. "This is true reflection, Nagakura-taicho, 'Yousei to Tachisari '" Shin saw all the blades fly away from them before he himself was flung back onto a tree. After panting a little bit she realised where Shin was and hurried to make sure he was ok. He got to his feet surprisingly quickly, though he was a little unsteady on his feet. "Okay, I think you just knocked whatever sense I had clean out of me with that one." He laughed weakly, before stumbling forward onto the tree. he met her gaze and nodded. "... I'm fine." He didn't sound it though. A look of extreemy worry and something else was srawled all over Shinnyuu's face as her hands started to glow blue. '''Kiseki no Hōhō'" She examined Shin and sighed in relief. "Nothing serious, You do feel okay though. Shin-san?" He sighed with relieve as the energy washed over his wounds. "Yup, nothing one of Rika's home cooked meals won't fix!" She was a good cook; and a darn sight better than Shin. "Don't worry, it was my Shunkō. Instead of using it the normal way, I flow it through my entire body. Painful, but its gets the job done quicker." He smiled and bowed his head. "So, can I interest you in a walk, Shinnyuu-san?" "Yes, You are sure you want to move though, I mean... your shunko is amazing but the pressure..." Shinnyuu started to fret but agreed to help him up. "There is a nice lake nearby, shall we go there? I'll just get my picolo!" Shinnnyuu huried to her small insrtument. Shin laughed, but his heart wasn't really in it. He offered her his arm when she returned and both walked off towards the lake. "A lake sounds good. There was this waterfall I used to take my little brother, Riki to all the time. Great place for fishing and learnin' the kid to swim." As he recalled and shared his good times, he smiled and spoke in a happy tone. "You got any family, Shinnyuu-san?" Immediately a look of pain flashed across her face. "Yes, I did have family, but they dissapeared a long time ago now. Always wonder about them, we wernt close but you understand, right?" Shinnyuu looked up as they came into eye contact with the lake. Shin sighed. "Trust me to bring back painful thoughts. Sorry, I wouldn't have said anything had I known." She was right though. The lake was nice. "In all the time I've been in the Soul Society, I've never once been to this place." Birds chirped in the trees and the wind blew calmly over the surface of the water. "I could get to like this place." "It is quite secluded, but that makes it peaceful, I have never had any trouble around here; gets some relaxation." Shinnyuu sighed and picked her picolo and started to blow until a rift in the air opened, and a few hundred lower class hollow spilled out. The next sound was the echoes of a picolo being dropped on the floor. "Shin-taicho! You okay to take this small fry out?" Shinnyuu kept completly calm while utturing her sentence. He stood on his own and nodded. "They're only a few hollow, but damn that Averian! He's managed to send his hollow this far in? Oh boy, Yoshiro ain't gonna like this. These aren't your run-of-the-mill hollow, Shinnyuu-san. They've got more intelligence and are far more organized. Be careful." Shin's first attack was a powerful single-handed punch that broke the first hollow into tiny pieces! "Are they now, thank you for the heads up, Shin-san" Shinnyuu was busy fending away hollows with her sword. "Tch, Cherry blossoms float on the wind as the warrior travels. With this spell may the cherry blossoms find new lands to float over. 'Tenran'!" Shinnyuu fired the tornado at the hollows and sent any flying into the lake. Shinnyuu was surprised to find many still alive so she continued, "Iki Te Iru Hansha" Hundreds of copies materialised from the water and started to slash at the hollow. "You still good, Shin-taicho?" Shin initiated the Energy Stage of Kakusan Kiryoku. His spiritual energy slit into two-hundred spinning pink blades that shredded the group of hollow surrounding him! He flashed his companion a smile and appeared at her back and split the incoming hollow down the middle. "Tut. I gotta hand it to that Arrancar Averian, though. The guys got good hollow serving him. Let's take 'em to the cleaners." "Well said!" Sinnyuu grinned while blasting a group of hollow with a kido spell. "But may I ask; now's probalbly not the bst time, but who is Averian?" A hollow loomed above her until he was thrown away as if by an invisible hand. Shin dodged around a hollows talon and snapped its neck with a quick motion. "Averian's probably the strongest Arrancar I've ever seen. He can steal the powers, abilities and memories of those he kills and use them to empower himself and his generals. He leads the Army of Hollow attacking the Rukon District." He beheaded another hollow with a quick slash before lunging his sword through another. "Yoshiro and the Rukon Patrol Teams are doing there best, but truth be told, they haven't enough men and yet Yoshiro still succeeds in defending the place." Pride entered Shin's tone. A group of hollow launched themselves at Shinnyuu, causing her to flash step away. Shin saw them completely swamp down Shinnyuu. Then the all flew off her, and he stood there panting. "No stop is there? Who is this Yoshiro man you speak of, Shin-taicho?" Shinnyuu side stepped a hollow and planted her sword through its head. Shin forced himself to stand despite his fatigue. "I really shouldn't have used my Shunkō earlier." He looked around and sighed as the hollow kept coming. "Yoshiro's the de-facto leader of every Patrol Team in the Rukon District." His sword dispatched another hollow. "Because of that, he's been given the same authority as a Captain by the Central 46. He was an Academy Student not long ago, but Ryouta Hachirou, a Royal Guardsmen, trained him well. He even knows his Bankai." Shin adopted a ready position. Shin saw the hollow all dissapear in a flash of light as he turned to see a heavily winded Shinnyuu look up. "I got bored so I used Senjū Kōten Taiho. You don't mi-" A massive Garganta open and an Adujdacas stepped out. Right next to Shinnyuu. With a sweep of it's hand she was sent flying in to the lake. The roar echoed around the area. "... Really bad move." Shin's tone went from calm, to completely enraged! "To hell with you. Your the leader, so if you down, so will the others!" He entered his unique Shunkō state and switched to his Willpower Stage just so he could move. He launched himself into the lake, and pulled Shinnyuu free before turning to regard the Adjuchas. He launched himself forward and planted his fist clean through its chest! "Iji." The force blew it in bits, but afterwards, Shin fell to the floor completely defenseless and exhausted as the remaining hollow moved towards him. Shinnyuu stood up spultering before seeing him. "Shin-san!" She cried knowing he must have saved her. "Yousei to Tachisari" Her voice oozed pure ominence. She had flashed into the middle of the hollow group. Everything was repelled and Shinnyuu was left wacthing Shin. With a small thud she collapsed. When Shin next awoke, he was lying in an unknown bed. The 4th Division Barracks? More than likely. He lifted himself up and wished he hadn't. "Shinnyuu-san?" He said in a whisper. "Is she all right?" He put his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths as he tried to quell the pain of his body. "The pressing question is if Shin-kun is okay?" He saw a tired looking Shinnyuu sitting on a chair. "You saved me from the lake, forgot to thank you." She laughed while motioning to show that she wasn't wearing her armour. "Makes you sink like a stone. If you need some help with the pain I could, you know... "Naw, you look pretty tired yourself. I'm built pretty tough, so no worries. Your welcome by the way." The two smiled, knowing a friendship had been made. The End.